The present invention relates generally to screw holding and driving tools and, more particularly, to a screw holding and driving tool for use with a powered drill.
Various screw holding and driving devices have been proposed for aiding in the insertion and retention of a tip of a tool such as a screwdriver or power drill in position and contact with a screw for and while the screw is being driven into a work piece. One type of device for a screwdriver is a hollow, generally cylindrically shaped centering sleeve that extends beyond the tip and blade of the screwdriver to surround part or all of the screw head. The centering sleeve must normally be made at least partially retractable so as not to interfere with proper screw engagement if the screw head is to be driven flush with the surface.
Another such holding and driving device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,658 issued to Jore on Apr. 12, 1988. The Jore screw holding and driving device has a shank secured at one end to a handle and a screw driving bit at another end of the shank. A sleeve is positioned in surrounding relation to the shank and sized to slidably rotate around the shank and to slidably move in a longitudinal direction with respect to the shank. The sleeve is used to hold a screw head during the driving operation. Retaining means are provided to hold the sleeve on the shank.
The above devices keep the tip of the screwdriver onto the screw head, but are not applicable to power drills. With respect to power drills, it has been recognized that a drill operator cannot see the position of the screw nor easily determine the angle, speed, or depth that a screw is driven into a work piece. Therefore, various devices have been proposed for power drills. These devices, however, make it typically difficult to load a screw into the device. As well, it is generally difficult to see easily set to a driving depth for the screw into the work piece.
What is needed therefore is a screw holding and screwing device for a power drill, which overcomes one or more drawbacks of the previously designed devices.
For example, what is needed is a screw holding and screwing device for a power drill that allows the easy loading of screws therein.
Moreover, for example, what is needed is a screw holding and screwing device for a power drill that provides an adjustable depth setting for driving the screw into a work piece.
Further, for example, what is needed is a screw holding and screwing device for a power drill that provides on tool storage for screw bits.
The present invention is a screw holding and driving device for a power drill. The screw holding and driving device includes a body, a guide tube, and a drive assembly. The body, guide tube, and drive assembly cooperate to receive and retain a screw for driving the screw into a work piece.
In one form, the screw holding and driving device also includes a depth adjuster for setting a driving depth of the screw.
In another form, the screw holding and driving device provides for top loading of a screw directly into the drive tube.
In yet another form, the screw holding and driving device includes an on-tool storage caddie for screw bits.
The present screw holding and driving device guides a screw into a work piece and helps prevent cam out. Screws are easily loaded and visible to the operator once loaded so that the operator can see depth, angle, and speed that the screw is being driven. The spring-loaded nature of the guide tube provides automatic extension of the guide tube to the loading position. The free spinning body with the integral bit holder helps prevent drywall tearing. Off center mass allows for the screw loading slot to always present itself upwards. The present device also extends the reach of the power tool by reaching areas of limited access and provides a convenient storage for additional bits.
As well, the present invention has a magnetic bit to hold the screw in a correct starting position and helps prevent the screw from falling out of the guide tube before the screw is driven. The body and guide tube cooperate to provide a releasable lock position when the guide tube is in a retracted position. The depth adjustment allows for countersinking or raised screw heads.
In an alternative embodiment, a simplified construction is utilized in which the spring-loaded guide tube provides an annular bore to receive a portion of the spring within the guide tube. In this embodiment, the apparatus is end-loaded, rather than side-loaded. The function of this embodiment is otherwise the same as for the other embodiments.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful screw holding and driving tool.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved screw holding and driving tool.